ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. (Meeting Over Treehouse In Over Notion Pays In Common Tips Undefeated Rivalry Endlessly)
Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. is an upcoming American animated action-adventure comedy film based on the Cartoon Network animated television series Codename: Kids Next Door, starring the regular television voice cast members: Ben Diskin, Lauren Tom, Dee Bradley Baker, Cree Summer Francks, Jennifer Hale, Rachel MacFarlane, Maurice LaMarche, Tom Kenny, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Candi Milo, Tara Charendoff, Daran Norris, Jeff Bennett, Kevin Michael Richardson, Keone Young, Frank Welker, Janice Kawaye, Matt Levin, Jason Harris, Khary Payton, Bill Farmer (replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively), Mark Hamil, Jim Cummings, Scott Menville, James Arnold Taylor, Amber Hood, Billy West, Charlie Schattler, Greg Cipes, Ogie Banks, Jason Marsden, Rob Paulsen, Tom Kane, Roger L. Jackson, Richard Horvitz, Jess Harnell, Chris Edgerly and Phil LaMarr, reprising their roles from the original series. Also starring Danny Cooksey, Kath Soucie, Jeremy Shada, Ashley Johnson, Bailee Madison, Dan Castellaneta, Justin Shenkarow, Francesca Smith, Wally Wingert, Jerry Trainor, Cameron Boyce, Nathan Kress, Miranda Cosgrove, John DiMaggio, Mindy Kailing, Roger Bumpass, Kimberly Brooks, Clancy Brown and Nika Futterman. It is to be put in movie theaters on May 4, 2018. '' Production Development Warner Bros. Pictures Animation had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $100 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera (Warner Bros. Animation's in-name only division), Cartoon Network and Turner Entertainment (also both Time-Warner divisions) among others and included ''The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Scooby-Doo, Samurai Jack, Adventure Time, Cow and Chicken, and more, of course, Codename: Kids Next Door. Cartoon Network had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release a KND film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Creator Tom Warburton agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director and co-writer Mo Willems intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Scarface and The Dark Knight having the core inspirations for the film. Animation The feature animation was handled by Rough Draft Studios in Glendale, California and Seoul, South Korea. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Famed comic book artists Tracy Yardley, Dev Madan and Ben Bates, and animation veterans Art Mawhinney, Aluir Amancio and Airon Barreto also provided the film's storyboards. Michel Gagne helped on the character designs and special effects work on the film. Another animation veteran Dan Haskett also worked with Tom Warburton on the character designs of the film. The bulk of the animation work was done on Wacom Cintiq tablets, which allowed drawings to be done directly on screen to facilitate production using programs Toonz, Digicel Flipbook and Toon Boom Studio. Pencilled key animation sequences would be digitally inked-and-painted, enhanced and composited into backgrounds using Toon Boom Harmony. Additional pre-production work was done at Cartoon Network Studios in Burbank, California where the series' pilot episode was produced. Animation was done at Rough Draft's facilities on both Glendale and Seoul, with clean-up work done at the main Glendale studio. The final animation was also provided by Wang Film Productions in Taiwan and Thailand, Denmark's A.Film, James Baxter Animation from Pasadena, California, Mercury Filmworks from Canada, Sunwoo Entertainment from both Seoul and Los Angeles, July Films in Los Angeles, Toon City Animation and Snipple Animation in Philippines, SPA Animagic in Spain and Neomis Animation in Paris, France. Computer animation was produced by both Curious Pictures and Rough Draft Studios using Autodesk Maya, Weta Digital's Massive, Pixar Animation Studios' Renderman and Sony Pictures Imageworks' Arnold. Industrial Light & Magic also played a role in the stereoscopic 3D conversion. Sound and music Brian Tyler composed the soundtrack for the film with Hans Zimmer and Lorne Baffe serving as the soundtrack producers. In addition to using the original series' music work from Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker on the film, he also composed themes for each KND operative. Numbuh 1's action score was the major focus and he also composed themes for Numbuh's 2, 3, 4, 5, 86 and 362, and Cree Lincoln. The music score was recorded at Warner Bros. soundstages in Burbank and mixed at Henson Recording Studios in Hollywood and Remotre Control Productions in Santa Monica. The sound design work was done at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California and Cartoon Network Studios in Burbank, California. Release Marketing McDonalds is to release Happy Meal toys to promote the film. IDW published an official comic book adaptation of the film written by Tom Warburton and Mo Willems and penciled by Ben Bates. Watertower Music and Cartoon Network Records released the film's soundtrack. A platformer video game based on the film by Wayforward Technologies was released on PS4, Wii U, Xbox One, PSVita, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Windows and mobile devices to coincide with the film's theatrical release, although the story was not based on the film. Voice Cast Members * Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and the DCFDTL (voices) * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3, Kani and the DCFDTL (voices) * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4, Tommy Gilligan, Joey Beetles, Sid Beetles, the Toilenator and the DCFDTL (voices) * Cree Summer Francks as Numbuh 5, Cree Lincoln and the DCFDTL (voices) * Jennifer Hale as Numbuh 86, Nancy Uno and the Treehouse Computer Screen (voices) * Rachel MacFarlane as Numbuh 362 (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Father (voice) * Tom Kenny as Mr. Wink, the Common Cold, Chester and Knightbrace (voices) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Gramma Stuffum, Lizzie Devine and the Crazy Old Cat Lady (voices) * Candi Milo as Betty Gilligan and Grandma Lydia (voices) * Tara Charendoff as Mushi and other characters (voices) * Daran Norris as Count Spankulot and Big Brother (voices) * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Beetles, Principal Sauerbraten, Mr. Fib (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dr. Lincoln (voice) * Keone Young as Genki (voice) * Frank Welker as Monty Uno and Professor Triple Extra Large (voices) * Janice Kawaye as Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84 (voices) * Matt Levin as Numbuh 60 (voice) * Jason Harris as Numbuh 274 (voice) * Khary Payton as Maurice (voice) * Bill Farmer as Principal Smelling (voice, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Mark Hamil as Stickybeard (voice) * Jim Cummings as Vin Moosk (voice) * Scott Menville as Numbuh 85 (voice) * James Arnold Taylor as King Sandy (voice) * Amber Hood as Jessica/Numbuh 623,624 (voice) * Billy West as Numbuh 13 (voice) * Charlie Schattler as Numbum 20,000 (voice) * Greg Cipes as Numbuh 679,670 (voice) * Ogie Banks as Numbuh 453,454 (voice) * Jason Marsden as Numbuh 80 (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Numbuh 735,736 (voice) * Tom Kane as Mr. Jefferson, the owner of the Gallagher Comic Shop (voice) * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls (voice, Easter egg cameo appearance) * Richard Horvitz as Numbuh 864,865 (voice) * Jess Harnell as Chef Pierre (voice) * Chris Edgerly as Numbuh 727,728 (voice) * Phil LaMar as Numbuh 328,329 (voice) Other Voice Cast Members * Danny Cooksey as Numbuh 325,326 (voice) * Kath Soucie as Numbuh 238,239 (voice) * Jeremy Shada as Numbuh 532,461 (voice) * Ashley Johnson as Numbuh 275,872 (voice) * Bailee Madison as Numbuh 238,239 (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Principal Jones, the new school principal (voice) * Justin Shenkarow as Numbuh 165,166 (voice) * Francesca Smith as Numbuh 588,876 (voice) * Wally Wingert as Numbuh 751,876 (voice) * Jerry Trainor as Numbuh 964,292 (voice) * Cameron Boyce as Numbuh 394,395 (voice) * Nathan Kress as Numbuh 276,277 (voice) * Miranda Cosgrove as Numbuh 534,442 (voice) * John DiMaggio as Big Bad Brian (voice) * Mindy Kaling as Sorceress Varkula (voice) * Roger Bumpass as Arachno Stone (voice) * Kimberly Brooks as Princess Madness (voice) * Clancy Brown as Dark Vorgoff (voice) * Nika Futterman as Dr. Radiation (voice) Plot Summary There's trouble brewing up in Gallaghar, Sorceress Varkula is causing trouble in the neighborhood city town, and Big Bad Brian, Arachno Stone, Princess Madness, Dark Vorgoff and Dr. Radiation are joining her along with the main super villains including: Father, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, the Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain, Principal Smelling, Principal Sauerbraten, Count Spankulot, Gramma Stuffum, the Crazy Old Cat Lady, Big Brother, Chef Pierre, the Common Cold, Knightbrace, Vin Moosk, Professor Triple Extra Large, King Sandy, Chester, Stickybeard, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib. It's up to the Kids Next Door operatives to take them down 1 by 1. Easter Egg Cameo Appearances The Powerpuff Girls * Mojo Jojo appears along in the crowd of super villains * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup appear on a picture poster in the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane. Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter and Dee-Dee appear in the comic shop Ed Edd n Eddy * Jonny and Plank appear as collectable figurines on Numbuh 4's treehouse bedroom shelf Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage, Eustace and Muriel appear on a picture poster on the doors to the school cafeteria lunch room. Teen Titans (seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) * Robin and Beast Boy appear as cardboard standees right outside the Gallagher Comic Shop. Camp Lazlo * Lazlo, Raj and Clam appear as window decorations on the comic shop's windows. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Ray-Ray appears as 1 of the comic shop customers. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Billy, Mandy, Grim and Irwin appear as action figures in the comic shop's window display. * Fred Fredburger walks right over to Mr. Jefferson and asks, "Do you know where the snack bar is? I wanna see if they have good nachos and pizza here." !Mucha Lucha! * Rikochet, Buena Girl and the Flea appear as cookie jars in the Lincoln family's kitchen. Johnny Bravo * Johnny and Suzie appear in the school cafeteria lunch room. The Cramp Twins * Lucien and Wayne also appear as customers in the comic shop. Cow and Chicken * The main title characters appear as the school's wall decorations The Scooby-Doo Series * Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Fred appear in the school cafeteria lunchroom. Samurai Jack * Jack appears as a constellation in the night skies. Xiaolin Showdown * Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo and Dojo appear as constellations in the night skies. Adventure Time * Finn and Jake appear as wall painting in the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane Regular Show * Mordecai and Rigby appear as shrubbery cut-outs. All-New Tiny Toon Adventures * Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Fifi, Elmyra and Montana Max appear as garden statues. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman and Cheese appear as wall murals in Miss Thompson's classroom. My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Adam Lyon and Jake Spider-Monkey appear as garden statues. Squirrel Boy Andy Johnson and Rodney appear as action figures on the shelves. Transcripts * Codename: Kids Next Door-Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. teaser trailer transcript * Codename: Kids Next Door-Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. TV Spot/McDonalds Happy Meal commercial transcript * Codename: Kids Next Door-Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. trailer transcript * Codename: Kids Next Door-Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. transcript Trivia Notice * Bill Farmer takes over as the voice for Professor Smelling in this movie due to the passing of the 1st and original voice actor, Joe Alaskey from unknown cancer complications at the age of 63 on Wednesday, February 3, 2016. * Danny Cooksey, best known as the voice for Montana Max on Tiny Toon Adventures and All-New Tiny Toon Adventures voices Numbuh 325,326 in season 7 and this movie as well. * Right before the end credits, you'll see a memorial dedication that reads: Dedicated to the loving memories of James Horner (1953-2015) and Joe Alaskey (1952-2016). Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Movies Category:Animated Films